ticket_to_ridefandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
Achievements are only available on the app and Steam. They are meant only for gratification, and to motivate people to play. They can only be earned on Solo. General * Conductor Levels 1 through 5 (Complete 20-100-1000-5000-20000 games) * Pressure Gauge 80-120-160-200-240 (Win with said amount of points) * 3-6-9-12-15 Punched Tickets (Win with that amount of completed tickets, can only be done on USA) USA * Hobo (Win without any completed tickets) * Trestle (Win without any 1 or 2 length routes) * Handcar (Win without using any locomotives) * Transcontinental (Win with a continuous route of 45 trains) * Coal Tender (Win while claiming all black routes) * Economy Class (Win while never having more than 10 cards in your hand) * Poker Player (Claim all the 5 length routes) * Old Movies (Claim only gray routes) * Railway Tycoon (Win against 4 Vanderbot Jr.s) * Dynamite Joe (Win without any of your opponents scoring a ticket) USA 1910 Mega * Pressure Gauge 300 * Pressure Gauge 400 * Modest Entrepreneur (Win without either bonus) * First Tracks (Win with all 5 starting tickets and no others) Big Cities * Urban Traveller: (Win while connecting all 7 Big Cities) Pennsylvania * Finger in Every Pie (Win with shares in each company) * Three of a Kind (Win with shares from only the Pennsylvania Railroad, Erie Lackawanna Railway, and the Baltimore & Ohio Railroad) * Stranger (Win with no Pennsylvania Railroad shares) * Early Bird (Win while taking the first share of at least 3 companies) * Pennsylvanian Passport (Collect all previous achievements for Pennsylvania) Europe Normal * Station Rat (Win while using all three stations) * Orient Express (Win while connecting London, Paris, Munchen, Wien, Budapest, Bucuresti, and Constantinople) * Romanov Train (While while connecting Petrograd, Riga, Wilno, Warszawa, Smolensk, Moskva, Kyiv, Kharkov, Rostov, Sevastopol, and Sochi. * National Railways (Win without your Long Destination Ticket) * Baltic Explorer (Like Transcontinental (USA), but using the Stockholm-Petrograd tunnel) Europa Expanded * Bow Tie Forbidden (Win without connecting to Zurich, Munchen, Wien, Budapest, Zagrab, or Venezia) * The Mole (Win with at least 23 train cars worth of tunnels) Europa Mega * Money for your Mileage (Win with at least 3 tickets worth 10 or more points) * In Diagonal we Trust (Win while connecting Cadiz and Petrograd or Edinburgh and Erzurum) Europa Big Cities * Sunny Mediterranean (Win while connecting Cadiz, Barcelona, Marseille, Roma, and Palermo) Switzerland * Alphorn Player (Win without connecting to any country) * Chocolate Exporter (Win while connecting all countries) * Valley Commuter (Win with no tunnels) * Ticket Puncher (Win with the pile of tickets empty) * Lake Express (Win while connecting Geneve or Lausanne, Neuchatel, Interlaken, Zurich, Lugano, Locarno, and Kreuzlingen) Nordic Countries * Santa Express (Win with the Murmansk-Lieksa route) * Arctic Circle (Win while connecting Narvik, Kiruna, Rovaniemi, Tromso, Kirkenes, Murmansk and Honningsvag * The Pole Express (Win while connecting Arhus and Honningsvag in only 24 trains (other routes can be placed too)) * Land Lines (Win without any ferries) * Nordic Passport (Collect all previous achievements for Nordic Countries) Deutschland * Intercities: Win while only completing short Destination Tickets. * Das Rheingold: Win while connecting Switzerland, Freiburg, Karlsruhe, Mainz, Dusseldorf and Holland in 15 turns. * Berlin Traveller: Win while connecting Berlin to the 5 surrounding countries. * Mega Commuter: Win while only completing long Destination Tickets. * German Passport (Collect all previous achievements for Deutschland) Legendary Asia * Mountain Hermit (Win with only Mountain routes) * Marco Polo (Win while connecting 22 cities) * Double Trouble (Win with only double routes) * Faster than a Mongolian Horse (Win in 24 turns or less (LESS?!?!?!)) * Asian Passport (Collect all previous achievements for Legendary Asia) India * Fakir (Win with no Mandalas) * Hand of Kali (Win with none of your opponents having completed any Mandalas) * Mandala Maharajah (Win with the 5 Mandalas bonus) * British Raj Tour (Win while connecting Delhi, Calcutta, Madras and Bombay in a single Mandala) * Indian Passport (Collect all previous achievements for India) P80.jpg|Pressure Gauge 80 P120.jpg|Pressure Gauge 120 P160.jpg|Pressure Gauge 160 P200.jpg|Pressure Gauge 200 P240.jpg|Pressure Gauge 240 P300.jpg|Pressure Gauge 300 P400.jpg|Pressure Gauge 400 C1.jpg|Conductor Level 1 C2.jpg|Conductor Level 2 C3.jpg|Conductor Level 3 C4.jpg|Conductor Level 4 C5.jpg|Conductor Level 5 T1.jpg|3 Tickets T6.jpg|6 Tickets T9.jpg|9 Tickets T12.jpg|12 Tickets T15.jpg|15 Tickets Railway Tycoon.jpg|Railroad Tycoon Coal Tender.jpg|Coal Tender Dynamite.jpg|Dynamite Joe Economy.jpg|Economy Class Handcar.jpg|Handcar Hobo.jpg|Hobo Old Movies.jpg|Old Movies Transcon.jpg|Transcontinental Trestle.jpg|Trestle Poker Player.jpg|Poker Player Stranger.jpg|Stranger 3oak.jpg|3 Of A Kind FIEP.jpg|Finger In Every Pie Early Bird.jpg|Early Bird PPassport.jpg|Pennsylvania Passport Baltic .jpg|Baltic Explorer National.jpg|National Railways Station Rat.jpg|Station Rat Romanov.jpg|Romanov Train Orient.jpg|Orient Express Money for your Mileage.jpg|Money for your Mileage Sunny.jpg|Sunny Mediterranean Bow Tie.jpg|Bow Tie Forbidden Diagonal.jpg|In Diagonal We Trust Mole.jpg|The Mole Ticket.jpg|Ticket Puncher Chocolate.jpg|Chocolate Exporter Alphorn.jpg|Alphorn Player LakeE.jpg|Lake Express Valley.jpg|Valley Commuter Santa.jpg|Santa Express Arctic.jpg|Arctic Circle Land Lines.jpg|Land Lines Pole.jpg|Polar Express Nordic.jpg|Nordic Passport Hermit.jpg|Mountain Hermit Double.jpg|Double Trouble Marco.jpg|Marco Polo Mongolian.jpg|Faster than a Mongolian Horse Asia.jpg|Asian Passport Kali.jpg|Hand of Kali Fakir.jpg|Fakir Mandala.jpg|Mandala Maharadjah Raj Tour.jpg|British Raj Tour India.jpg|Indian Passport Category:Online